


Star Fox: Love in the sands [Falco X Fox] [Slash Fic]

by Hauntedhamburger



Series: Gay fluff and smut in the Lylat System [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedhamburger/pseuds/Hauntedhamburger
Summary: A year after the Lylat Wars, Falco has made known his desire to leave the team, culminating in his abrupt depature from the Great Fox. Fox tracks him down to the desert planet Titania to try to convince him to stay. Not sure if he's just worried about the team being down a member, or if there's more to his feelings (spoilers, its the latter)Expression of feelings and gay sex ensues as a result.(Comments and critique welcomed)
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud
Series: Gay fluff and smut in the Lylat System [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656271
Kudos: 11





	Star Fox: Love in the sands [Falco X Fox] [Slash Fic]

Fox leapt out of his Arwing. His boots crunched against the sandy surface below as he hit the ground. With the sun's warmth washing over him, he surveyed his surroundings, quickly spotting his target standing on a nearby dune.

“Falco!” Fox yelled as he ran across the desert.

Falco pulled his torso out of the front engine of his ship. Turning his head, he quickly spotted Fox. Rolling his eyes as he slammed down the hood, he turned his head back around.

“Here you are!” Fox said as he finally scaled the dune "I've been looking for yo-”

“Didn't I tell ya NOT to chase after me, Mcloud?!” Falco yelled, refusing to face him “How did ya even find me here?”

Fox crossed his arms "lets just say Peppy tends to talk A LOT if you get him sentimental...”

“Jeez...” Falco said as he turned to face his friend “Knew I shouldn't have told the old man...”

"Well, I'm glad you did...Falco...we need you...”

Falco scowled, once again turning away.

“You're one of the best pilots I've ever seen” Fox continued as he threw his hands in his pockets "I can't think of a single candidate to replace you wi-”

“Jeez, Fox...” Falco replied, cutting Fox off “That's your problem...it sure as heck ain't mine!”

“Falco...we-”

“CUT IT OUT, FOX!” Falco yelled, clenching his fists as he turned around to face Fox "I COULDN'T STAND ANOTHER DANG DAY ON THAT SHIP, AND YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK? JUST CRAWL BACK INTO YOUR ARWING AND GET OUTTA HERE!”

After his outburst, Falco swung his body around to avoid Foxes' eye contact. Fox threw his hands into his pockets in response and looked up into the sky. The duo now stood in silence, The winds that blew across the sand their only ambience. Until Fox suddenly piped up once again after what felt like hours.

“If the team isn't enough to bring you back...what about me?”

Falco turned his head once again “Wh...whaddya mean by that?”

“We-well...” Fox stuttered as he took slow steps towards Falco, stopping just behind him “What if I said that I need you?”

Falco quickly swung his entire body around, a red blush washing over his cheeks “Are you....sayin' what I think you're sayin'?”

Fox could only stare down onto the sandy grains that he stood upon in response.

“I...I see...” Falco said, taking a few steps forward “How long have ya felt this way, Fox?”

“Since...since we met, in some way or another, I think...” Replied Fox, scratching his head as he turned around.

“Just...forget it, Falco...” Whispered Fox “I won't bother you any further...”

It was as Fox was about to begin his exit, that he was abruptly stopped by two big blue feathery arms wrapping themselves around him.

“Ya big dingus!” Falco said, squeezing Fox as tightly as he could “Ya think I'm lettin' ya go after droppin' something like that on me?

“F-Falco...!” Fox replied, his face blushing a bright red “Wh...what are you...”

“Jeez, read the room, Foxy... The feelings mutual!”

“S...s-so... yo-you'll stay?” Fox whimpered as he squeezed Falco's hand with one of his own.

“Tch, ya think I'm leavin' after what ya just said? Course' I'm comin' back with ya....”

“F-Falco...”

The eyes of the duo locked for just a second, before Falco leaned right in for a kiss. Fox loudly moaned as a warm, light feeling washed over his entire body. The two continued to make out as time seemed to stand still. But before long, Falco pulled himself out of the embrace of Foxes lips. The two continued to hug as they looked at the now setting sun. Minutes later, a wry smile struck the avian's beak.

“I wanna make one thing clear if I'm gonna stay though, Foxy”

“Oh?” Replied Fox, looking up at him.

“Ya might be the leader of Star Fox, but ya sure ain't the leader as far as this goes...”

“Falco...what does that even mea-”

Before Fox could even comprehend what was happening, Falco had already used his tight hold to slowly push Fox forwards, his upper body now entirely resting on the hood of Falco's arwing.

“F-Falco! What ar-” Foxes complaining quickly replaced itself with a loud moan, As Falco knowingly reached down one of his hands down to Foxes quite supple behind. Giving it a long, tight squeeze.

There were no additional words between the duo as Fox threw up a thumbs up to signify his consent to the sudden new situation he had found himself in

“Willing Prey...eh? Ya continue to be full of Surprises...” Falco whispered as he reached his hand around to the other side of Foxes' pants, Quickly sticking his hand down them. After quickly searching around, he wrapped his palm around Foxes quickly growing and wildly pulsing cock. Thrusting up and down as his grip grew tighter, Fox continued to loudly moan as the thrusting continued and became faster and faster, his member pulsing as hard as it could as he grew dangerously close to his breaking point.

It was as Fox could feel fluid flowing closer and closer to his tip, that Falco released his grip and pulled his hand out of Foxes undergarments. Fox moaned loudly. SO close to his breaking point and unable to finish. A feeling that became even worse when Falco moved the same hand down his shirt and began playing with one of his nipples.

“I ain't finished with ya yet, prey....”

“nhgh...” Fox groaned “F-Falco....”

As Falco continued to fiddle with Foxes' now erect nipples, he reached his free hand back down to Foxes pants, quickly undoing the buttons and zipper. They dropped to the floor around his legs, revealing blue and white stripped boxer shorts from which the outline of foxes erect cock and butt cheeks could be seen. Falco's own member began to throb as he slowly took in the sight.

Removing his hand from foxes nips, he reached down to foxes butt once again, giving it a way rougher squeeze than the last time. Foxes moans intensified as a bit of pre-cum dribbled into his undies. With a wry smile, Falco moved his hand up a bit, clutching Foxes undergarments before pulling them down.

Foxes erect penis, balls, and his surprisingly big butt were now in view. Falco had set sights on his prize.

Wrapping his arm around Foxes thighs, Falco began to jack off his friend's member once again. Fox loudly moaned in relief as Falco slowly undid his own buttons and zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down, he revealed his own large throbbing member. The girth and size eclipsing that of Foxes'

Falco freed up both of his hands, once again leaving Fox without relief. But this time, it'd only be for a second. He firmly grasped onto Foxes shoulders and used the stance to quickly and firmly thrust his cock up Foxes ass. Fox groaned as he felt the warmth and shape enter him, tightly clutching the hood of the arwing to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Falco continued to thrust forward, penetrating Fox deeper and deeper. Before long, Falco had reached the extent of Foxes anus and began to repeatedly thrust back and forth, the thrusting growing faster and harder as the process repeated. The two were quickly approaching their breaking points. Both of their dicks pulsed and pulsed, reaching the extent of their size and firmness. Fluid spreading upwards towards the tip. And then, it happened.

“AGHHHHH!” Fox screamed as his cock began to dispense huge strings of cum all over the front of Falco's Arwing. The sight was enough to finally push Falco past his own limits, as Fox felt warm, sticky fluid explode all over his insides. It quickly dribbled out of his anus, covering portions of his butt and Falco's cock.

The two sat like this for a minute or two, heavily breathing as cum continued to dribble out of Foxes ass. Their cocks coming down from their erect state as they pulsed out the last of their fluid. As Falco's breathing calmed, he pulled out. A significant amount of cum freed itself and flooded out of Foxes anus as a result.

Falco looked down at his handiwork, a wry smile forming on his beak

“Look at the mess ya made. Looks like someone is gonna need to clean the mess they made over my Arwing”

Fox turned his head around to look at Falco “You realize this is some of your mess too?”

“I'm the boss here, Foxy. Ya better get to work”


End file.
